


Magic Parchment

by Thecrazybgilr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazybgilr/pseuds/Thecrazybgilr
Summary: In a postwar AUHermione and Severus wake up with some news. They have been married by the ministry without their consent.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74





	1. Some News

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own harry potter nor any of the characters here displayed. I don’t make money from my fanfiction, this is just for fun.   
> This is set in a postwar AU.   
> I promise eventual lemons :D

Hermione stood petrified, she found herself unable to take her eyes from the piece of parchment that arrived that morning via owl. It was already twelve o’clock but she kept rereading the information like a madwoman. 

She was lucky this had arrived on a Saturday, otherwise she would have to cancel her Muggle Studies lecture. Quite inconvenient, since she was the teacher. 

The parchment became stained from her sweaty hands. She finally placed it down. 

A knock on the door made her heart beat faster. Her mouth dried. The door flew open before she could do anything about it. After all, she had given him access to her wards. 

There he was. Severus Snape. 

His face was flushed red with fury. Hermione sat down, her legs were wobbly. Severus gaped at her. 

“What are you doing? This has to be dealt with as soon as possible. Let’s go to the ministry.” 

“I… I just need a moment. Please.” 

Severus shook his head and sat as far away as possible from her as he could manage. His sight wandered around the room until he spotted the piece of parchment. It was stained, _With tears_ , he thought, as he raised an eyebrow. 

“We will fix this. We’ve survived worse.” 

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes reddened. 

“I have to go to Harry’s.” 

“What? This is preposterous. We already agreed to go to the ministry. How would Potter help anyway?” 

“Severus, I’m not asking. I’m going to see Harry for my mental health’s sake. We’ll go tomorrow.” 

He widened his eyes. This was the first time Hermione had called him by his given name. But, what else was she supposed to call him? Now that he was her husband. 

“What if tomorrow’s too late?” 

His words felt like a knife slicing through her heart. She wouldn’t let him see the power he held over her though. She shook her head and flooed to Harry’s place. 

“Hermione! What on earth?!” 

She couldn’t hold it any longer, her cheeks moistened with the uncontrollable flow of tears that spilled from her soul. She tried to explain what happened, but her wailing made it impossible to be understood. Harry hugged her while she cried. They went to the couch and stayed like that for some time until Draco arrived. He shot a glance at Harry, he merely responded with a shrug. 

“I’m sorry Draco, I should go back,” she said. “I don’t want to impose on you. It’s late.”

“Nonsense,” said Harry. 

“What happened?” 

Her chin quivered, “I… an owl arrived today. With a marriage certificate.”

“What do you mean a marriage certificate?” said Harry. 

“I’m married to Severus Snape now.” She tightened her hand around Harry’s making his knuckles pop. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem though, right?” Draco smirked. 

“But he hates me. You should’ve seen him. The mere thought of being married to me…he looked at me as if he would barf.” 

“How can the ministry do this? Do they even have the legal scope for this? It doesn’t make any sense,” said Harry, as he tried to free his hand from Hermione’s grasp.

“I’m sure we’ll find out in tomorrow’s paper.”

She decided to go back and agreed to stay in touch. The Daily Prophet couldn’t arrive soon enough. When she appeared in her room, a loud snore came from the living room. Snape, no, he wasn’t Snape anymore. 

Severus was sleeping on the couch. She pressed her lips into a thin line. 

Life had a wretched sense of humor. How was it possible for her greatest fantasy to become a real-life nightmare? And in such a short amount of time. 

Yes. She had a crush on him since she could remember. And being her colleague had made matters worse. Several times a day she caught herself daydreaming of the mysterious man that used to be a Death Eater. _Of all the things one could be in life_ , she scoffed. 

But he was also extremely intelligent, and handsome in his own unique way. She had never met someone who looked like him. No one had his face, and that, by itself, made him beautiful. Hermione threw a blanket over him. The thought of sleeping in her own room crossed her mind, but in the end, she decided against it. _Some blankets and a pillow will do_. And though she was terrified of his possible reaction, she slept next to him.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up to Severus cooking breakfast. There must be something they can do about their situation, but do they want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP nor any of the characters. I just write this for fun!

Sharp pain on Hermione’s neck woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly, her sight traveled from the floor to the couch, it was empty. The sole proof of his stay there was the blanket she had placed the day before. 

A smell in the kitchen made her wonders fade, he was there, and it seemed he was _making breakfast? _She walked as slowly as she could, indeed he was _cooking_. __

__“Good morning,” said Hermione._ _

__“Miss Granger.”_ _

__“You don’t have to call me that, you know?”_ _

__He raised an eyebrow and continued cooking. All of a sudden it was as if her house wasn’t hers anymore. She grabbed a seat at the dining table and took her hands to her face._ _

__“I did not think you would be so scandalized at the prospect of eating with me.”_ _

__“What’re we going to do?”_ _

__He shook his head and served her breakfast. Her pupils dilated at the sight of pancakes smothered in syrup and bacon. She turned to look at him, the light from the window reflected dancing shadows on his face making his handsome features stand out._ _

__He sat in front of her, he was eating very slowly, and without taking his sight from her._ _

__“What?” said Hermione._ _

__He frowned and continued eating, this time focusing on his plate. Hermione scoffed, they were too old, and in way too much trouble to spend precious minutes with children’s games._ _

__“I’m going to visit the Headmistress,” Hermione said._ _

__“Should I come with you?”_ _

__“I rather you didn’t,” she said, as she slammed the door behind her.  
———  
She knocked on the Headmistress office and entered before having an answer. Minerva’s eyes widened in surprise, as well as Winky who was serving her the morning tea. _ _

__“I thought you’d come sooner, dear,” said Minerva, as she settled on her seat. “As a matter of fact, I wish to hold a reunion for all the _now_ married couples”. She signaled for her to take a seat. _ _

__“I haven’t thought this through if I’m perfectly honest, but, this should be illegal right?”_ _

__Minerva shook her head, “Oh no dear, it’s actually perfectly legal. But you seem quite distressed, I thought you two'd make a great match!”_ _

__Hermione sighed. “Me too.”_ _

__Hermione started to wonder what she was doing there. She had expected Minerva to do something about her forced marriage, of course. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she always seemed to say the right things and get her out of trouble. But now, seeing her so calm she felt silly._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’ll come back when I have a much clearer idea of what to do.”_ _

__“Before you go dear, there’s something I have to tell you.”_ _

__Hermione stood with her arms crossed, she didn’t need any more surprises._ _

__“The ministry ordered for all married couples to stay in one room. Since your room is warmer I decided you two live there. Besides, Severus’s chambers don’t have a kitchen.”_ _

__“They don’t?”_ _

__“They did, but he turned them into a private lab,” she shrugged._ _

__Hermione smiled and left.  
———  
Severus stood with a frown and arms crossed at the room’s entrance. House-elves were bringing his belongings. _ _

__“So you’ve heard,” said Hermione._ _

__“Heard? I have seen, Miss Granger. No one had the courtesy to tell me.” His voice was almost a growl._ _

__“I’m sorry. Minerva only told me today.”_ _

__“Minerva?” he smirked._ _

__“I’m part of the staff now! She asked me to call her that way before any of this.”_ _

__“You would do well to remember _I_ didn’t though.”_ _

__She left the room, it wouldn’t do any good to stay and discuss it with the man. He wanted to fight with someone, anyone who’d let him. She could tell that his frustration levels were running a new high._ _

__If she had to be perfectly honest, she had daydreamed of him for a long time. He had been the center of her secret fantasies, but now that she was married to him she realized it might mean getting rid of the idea altogether. He hadn’t even made an effort to call her by her given name._ _

__She swallowed the lump in her throat, which was growing so much it was difficult to breathe. She would not be hurt by his reluctance to the situation. After all, he was a strange man, she had known this since the beginning. He was a private man. It wasn’t personal. Now she had to repeat that a thousand times until she believed it._ _


	3. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins to uncover the Ministry's intentions. Something happens, and a certain someone seems to have a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this for fun, the characters in this story aren't mine and I don't make money from my fanfic.

Hermione’s nostrils inflated with the calming scent of her English Breakfast tea. She smiled as she rose her eyes to Harry. How refreshing, to have a kind face stare back for a change. 

“He can’t be that bad, I’m sure he’ll come around.” 

“Harry, you have no idea, the worst is that it's affecting me.” She pressed her lips into a tight line as she remembered how she had arrived late to the Muggle Studies lesson. The most embarrassing part was entering the classroom and realizing Minerva had taken over the lesson. She had greeted her with a disapproving look. 

“Harry, be honest. Do you know why there’s no info whatsoever in the Daily Prophet?” 

“I… I shouldn’t tell you this, just promise you won’t tell anyone.” 

She nodded and took another sip of her tea.

“The Ministry threatened the paper, they haven’t decided how to justify the law with the public.” 

Hermione had been so absorbed with the problem she hadn’t realized witches were the ones affected. Some wizards, such as her so-called husband were affected as well, but others, such as Harry, weren’t.

“How come you don’t have to marry?” 

Harry frowned, “Because I already am. Besides, the law is about reproduction. They want to try this as an experiment, to see if they can fix the squib problem.” 

Hermione had read about that issue in an academic article, in the last five years, the squib population had dramatically increased. 

“We’re like cows to them.” 

Harry shot her a small smile, there wasn’t much he could say. The heat from the fireplace relaxed her, but as she saw Severus’s frown she knew it wouldn’t last long. Her legs were wobbly as she approached him. His hands were trembling with what appeared to be a copy of the Daily Prophet. 

The paper had arrived at last. 

“They want us to have sexual intercourse! This is scandalous, I will sue them!” 

Hermione gaped at him, she could already guess what this was about, “It’s what married couples do Severus.” 

His mouth was open but uttered no noise, shocked at her words. 

“I…” his throat bobbed. 

She snatched the paper, 

_The Ministry of Magic and Wizardry wishes to inform the people bound by the Marriage Law the next:  
1) The Ministry will do monthly check-ups to ensure that the wizards and witches have tried to conceive. Failing to do so is a crime punishable by Wizarding Law.   
2) Couples that don’t work after six months will have a rematch.   
3) It has come to our attention that witches and wizards are fleeing the country. Wizards and witches should know the act of abandoning their duties will be punished. You will not be allowed to return if you do so.   
4) Witches and wizards are bound to inform the Ministry if they are with child.   
5) There will be periodical publications regarding updates on this particular information. _

Severus shook his head, “Maybe we should risk flying away from this country. I do not wish to stay regardless, not after they have imposed this on us.” 

Before she knew what she was doing she pointed her wand to Severus’s wide eyes, _Petrifies Totallus_. Severus’s body landed on the stone floor with a loud “Thump!” 

Her hands-on her face, she screamed, “I hate you! We were supposed to be married to people we love or at least care about! You know what, I hate this much more than you… you… bastard!” 

His eyes moved widely while he stayed petrified on the floor. The door slammed behind her as she left.   
——  
The smell of old books made her heartbeat slow down, _Had she really petrified Prof… Severus?_ she tried to contain the manic laughter that was threatening to come out, any moment. He deserved it.   
——  
When she decided enough hours had passed she return to her chambers, it was already the dead of night. Her lungs filled with air, she wanted to be as prepared as possible for his rantings and sour comments. As the door flew open she was shocked at what she saw. 

Severus sat on the sofa, his body shook all over, as if he was… _he was_ she noticed, _crying_. _Should she leave him in peace? Or come closer?_ After all, every time she tried to get closer she was thrown further than before. Despite herself, she walked toward him. 

She stood awkwardly as his gaze remained fixed to his legs. “Severus?” 

“Stop calling me that,” his voice a mere whisper. 

“I’m sorry you have to be married to me.” 

His eyes finally met hers, he grabbed her hand and she sat next to him. 

“I am… I am not good with words, with this,” he said, without letting go of her hand. 

“Me neither.” She let her head rest on his shoulder, and to her surprise, he caressed her hair. She turned to face him and then, he placed his warm, soft lips in hers. She smiled into the kiss and grabbed his neck to deepen it.


	4. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minsitry adds more pressure on Hermione and Severus to fulfill their marital duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters in this story and I don't make money from my fic.

They pulled apart and sighed. His cheeks reddened, he was about to say something, she feared it would be one of the nasty comments he enjoyed throwing at random through life. 

“I’m going to Harry’s,” she said. 

He shot her a ghost of a smile.   
—  
“You petrified him,” said Harry, he tried to hide his smile. 

“He just…he knows what buttons to push, it’s as if he wants to be hated.” She shook her head. 

“You’re lucky he didn’t hex you, Sirius told me about that one time he petrified him. Didn’t go well for him.”

Hermione gaped at him, “Sirius petrified him?” No wonder he had spilled some tears after the whole ordeal. The spell must have triggered his worst school memories. 

Harry shrugged, “You know how that story goes.” 

She nodded. 

Draco arrived home, “Hermione, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He shot an uncertain glare at Harry. 

“I’m so sorry Draco. I’ll leave you to your husband, it’s just, these are confusing times.” 

“You’re welcome any time. Especially now that you’re my godmother.” 

She scowled at him but chose not to utter a word on the matter. Technically, Draco was right, she was his godmother. 

Two men were at her chambers taking to an annoyed Severus. 

“Finally,” said Severus, and slammed the door behind him. 

One of the men caught and the other took off his hat, he was short and fat, would’ve seemed adorable if he weren’t an officer from the Ministry. He cleaned his hands in his pinstripe suit, they were probably sweating. 

“We’re sorry to disturb you at this hour,” the man cleaned his forehead with a handkerchief. 

They seemed to expect her to say something, but she wasn’t in the mood. The other man spoke when the silence was too awkward to stand,

“We’re here because there are some duties that haven’t been performed?”

“Duties?” Hermione echoed. 

The short man cleared his throat, “It has come to our attention that your husband and you haven’t compiled to the law.” 

She knew what they were getting at but refused to be embarrassed by them, better make them embarrassed. It was ridiculous for the ministry to request such things from people. 

“There hasn’t been sexual intercourse,” the man choked on the last word. 

“Oh, and how long can we put it off?” 

“Only until tomorrow, this is actually part of the extension period.” 

“Very well, you may go,” said Hermione. 

The men stared at each other and nodded, they left with a _puff_.  
—  
Two hours had passed and Severus hadn’t returned to their chambers. She took the binding document in her hands, who would’ve thought parchment would get them into that much trouble. It was after all one of the key elements in her Amorentia essence. And yet, she let it go as if it burned. The ink that was marred from the sweat her hands had produced when she first got it was now restored. The parchment was indestructible, just like their marriage. She’d do well to remember that. Maybe their marriage wasn’t as frail as it seemed. 

She decided to go find him, she went to his classroom but he wasn’t there, she opened the door to the room that had belonged to him not so long ago. The door creaked and a startled Defense teacher pointed his wand at her. She mumbled her apologies and got out as fast as she could. 

There was only one place she hadn’t looked at. It seemed like a long shot but since it seemed she wasn’t to conceal sleep that night she decided it was worth a try. She took out a deep breath and climbed to the Astronomy Tower. 

Hermione could only see his dark silhouette against the moon’s light. 

“I looked everywhere for you.” 

He didn’t answer. 

“I guess the Ministry shared the news with you.” 

“The brightest witch of your age,” he rolled his eyes, even if she couldn’t see him. 

“I just wanted you to know…” but it was unclear, even to her, what she was doing there. It was time for her to stop the spiral of self-humiliation and left. He followed. 

They got to their room, he readied the sofa to use as a bed yet again. 

“Severus, stop being ridiculous and come to bed,” her mouth dried. 

He arched a single eyebrow but followed her. Her heartbeat against her throat, for a moment she thought nothing would happen. They were under the covers, afraid to move even an inch of their bodies. She gathered all the courage she could manage and grabbed his hand. 

She heard the sheets shuffle as he came closer, time stopped when he kissed her once more. 

“I wish this wasn’t wrong,” he said. 

She was about to argue but then realized it was better to let things flow. Maybe he was nervous and was trying to make the tension go by denying the true feelings the moment evoked. Her lips met his, this time he didn’t interrupt it. The kiss was deepened as he grabbed her closer. 

There was a hardness against her stomach and she smiled. Hermione guided let her hands slide beneath his shirt, he let out a low hiss and said, 

“I’ve never.” 

“You never?” she hadn’t expected that. 

“I mean, never like this.” 

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry.” 

He smiled against the kiss and took off her shirt, then he cupped her breasts and circled her nipples his thumb. She let out a low moan and grabbed his member, she broke the kiss and kissed his body, feeling the texture of his scars with her lips. 

“What… oh,” he said when she took the whole of him in her mouth. 

She had never imagined him moaning and felt a flip of her stomach at the sound. He grabbed her by the shoulders, “Come here.” 

She placed herself on top of him and they both sighed at the satisfaction of being one. The way he moved elicited the most delicious moans from her. 

“Come for me, Hermione,” he said. It seemed fitting, to hear her first name uttered by him for the first time at this very moment. 

He moved faster and she came while his name died on her lips, “Sev…” 

He spilled himself on her soon after as he bit the space between her neck and her shoulders. It was over, as their heartbeats settled they didn’t know what to say. She removed herself from him and embraced him as they both fell asleep, _sometimes words weren’t enough_ , she thought as she closed her eyes.


End file.
